You're The One
by xXCoCaGirlXx
Summary: Kira is a renowned thief in Makai and Ningenkai, but when Koenma catches her for the last time she is taken down an interesting road: Finding stolen items, breaking into a hideout, entering a deadly tournament, battling against an ex-Spirit Detective, participating in a tournament that decides Makai's fate and falling for our favorite fire youkai. Yes, interesting indeed. HieixOC
1. Prologue

**Important Information/Warning: If you don't like swearing then do _not_ read this story at all. I have tons of swearing in this, so I'm giving you all a fair warning. I know that a lot of people don't like it, but this is how I write for this character and I can't change it. So sorry! **

**However, if you _do _like swearing then this is the story for you! XD**

**Also, go on my profile and look for the link to find see what Kira looks like. It says her name above the picture so you'll find her easily. Plus she's the first one. XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

~*~*~*Prologue Start*~*~*~

I stood erect; spine straight, chin up and eyes forward. My pale wrists and ankles were cuffed with heavy chains infused with Energy to trap mine, the large Energy strong enough for me to do nothing but walk and talk. My ruby red eyes were narrowed in annoyance, this position too familiar for me to be happy about. On both sides of me there were two large ogres, one being George, only standing there to make it look like they would be able to stop me if I somehow found a way to escape. Especially after the very recent robbery of the King's Vault that happened literally ten minutes prior to me being here. There was also another person in the large green office, one who had a small figure and was dressed in rich robes at a desk. Enma Jr., or as many people call him, Koenma. Yes, Prince of Reikai, heir to the throne under his father Enma. Because of my amazing criminal record I knew him, George, and Botan -the grim reaper and pilot of the River Styx- very well and on many occasions I was able to have conversations with Botan and George while waiting for Koenma to scold me.

Again.

Speaking of getting scolded by a pompous little prince...

"Akira-"

"Kira," I interrupted quickly, a small frown playing across my lips. "We've been over that, Koenma."

The toddler sized prince rolled his eyes at me, but I really couldn't care less. We _did _talk about it. "How many times are you going to be standing here in my office in chains?" he asked, an exasperated sigh somehow passing through his pacifier.

"When you stop caring if I steal jewels from Ningenkai," I answered, sticking my tongue out.

"You know that's not going to happen," the prince dead-panned.

I pouted slightly. "Why? Its not like I'm stealing anything from you like those three youkai did a few minutes ago. Besides they're mostly blood diamonds, I'm making Ningenkai a safer place by taking them out of those dealers hands."

Koenma rubbed the bridge of his nose especially at the youkai. "You're illegally going into Ningenkai while on probation, and stealing," he said, a tired tone taking over his voice now.

"Wait, I was on probational?" I asked, blinking.

"Yes, I told you that the last time you were here," the prince said bluntly.

"Ooh," I mumbled. "Yeah, I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm not surprised," he said under his breath.

I slumped, a whine coming into my voice as I said, "Come on, Koenma! This isn't even that serious!"

Koenma, however, ignored me like he usually did. "Kira, you know I let you off when you were just a child because of what was going on at that time," I grimaced at the mere thought, "but you're old enough to know right from wrong. I'm not going to be lenient with you anymore, I hope you understand that," he said seriously once again.

I had to hide the cringe that wanted to make itself known on my face, he was really being dead serious about this. Well, considering me being here almost a good hundred or so times -which isn't be exagerated in the least- he would have to draw the line somewhere. However, I hated to admit it, but that last part actually scared me a little. Could I even go to jail for life for stealing a few...hundreds of measly blood diamonds? I doubt it, but I was on probation and I _did _sneak into Ningenkai when I wasn't suppose to so...

Oh yeah, I was fucked.

Goddammit me! Look what I did!

I lowered my head a bit and nodded as I swallowed thickly, my eyes peaking up at him through a curtain of my black, purple highlighted hair. "...So, what are you going to do with me?" I asked tentatively.

Koenma took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as he composed himself once again. Eyelids sliding open and brown orbs looking towards his left-hand side of the large desk. I followed him and saw a good, tall stack of papers just waiting for the prince to look through. Reaching his small, pudgy hand to the top he pulled out a rather thick packet and I grimaced at it. Inside that packet was everything about me; my background, my name, my family, a list of all my robberies with the jewels that I had stolen, and where I had stolen them from. He had my whole life in there and I really didn't know that I had gotten this bad with my little...habit.

Yes, its a habit of mine. It started out as me needing to get food, and the feeling I got made me just come back for more and more. It started from food to clothes, to miscellaneous items to money, and finally to jewels. It was almost unconscious now that I think about it, whenever I see something valuable, or something that just catches my eye, I take. Yes, bad Kira, bad. Well, you know what? I can't help it! Its how I grew up! Survival of the fittest, so don't judge me!

Wait, what was going on again?

Oh, right. I'm going to jail.

...

Aw, shit! I'm going to fucking jail!

"Kira," Koenma spoke up, making my eyes snap to him instantly. "I have two options for you, and you're the only criminal I can," he stopped for a moment," _trust_ enough to do this. _Don't _make me regret this."

I glared at him slightly for the pause and criminal thing, but I nodded seriously anyway.

"The first option is you go to Reikai's highest security prison for 100 years without any probation," the prince started, making me literally feel myself grow weak in the knees, and I swore that if the other option wasn't better I was going to either pass out or die from a fucking heart attack.

Good going me. Really.

"..." I swallowed, trying to articulate this time. "A...and the...other?" I asked in a whisper.

Koenma gave me a sympathetic look before he looked down once again. "The second option is that you will join my newest Spirit Detective on his cases until I believe you are capable of being unmonitored," he finished.

I stared at him in surprise and I let out a shaky breath, relaxing slightly. Well, that just saved me from embarrassing myself or possibly dieing at the hands of my own heart. But all silliness aside, I didn't care if Koenma was an asshole to me from now on or if he threatened to cut off my hands so I could never steal again because anyone else would have thrown me into jail a long time ago but he didn't. He was _still _willing to give me a chance. A relieved smile came to my face and it only widened when I saw the edges of the prince's lips twitch upwards from behind his blue pacifier before he took on a more professional expression and tone.

"Which one will you choose?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

I gave him a blank look before rolling my eyes. "Well, I always wanted to have a staple living arrangement and a jail might be perfect, so why the fuck not?" I asked sarcastically.

"Kira," he warned, but still smirked.

"Of course I'm going to chose to help your Spirit Detective!" I stared at him like he was an idiot. "I'd fucking work for a monkey just so I wouldn't have to go to jail!" I stopped for a second. "Wait. If its your Spirit Detective then I'm already doing that..." I mumbled.

Koenma glared.

I rolled my eyes. "Learn to joke for once, _Your Highness, _damn." He copied my expression. "So, why do you have a new Spirit Detective? What happened to the one that tried to kill me?" I asked, remembering _her_.

"You never met the woman Spirit Detective, Kira, that was Genkai," he answered.

"Ooh, yeah." I blinked. "But what about the other Spirit Detective?"

Koenma gave me a confused look at my curiosity, but decided to answer my question anyway, "She retired to keep her family safe."

I frowned slightly. "Oh..."

Seeing the look that appeared on my face, Koenma frowned as well and quickly grabbed another file off of his desk before instructing the two ogres by my sides to unlock the cuffs. The heavy chains fell to the ground with a thud and I let out a breath of relief, my body feeling light once more. No matter how many times I had been in those I still couldn't get use to them blocking all of my Energy. It felt like I was going to explode from it all being trapped in me. However, I stopped my complaining and went towards the desk, grabbing the file that the prince held out for me to take.

The first thing that I noticed was that it was a young ningen boy, aged 14. He had slicked back black hair, brown eyes and wore a green uniform. I frowned down at the picture, the kid looking so young to be doing this kind of job. Geez, Koenma why not just pick a child while you're at it? However, I kept that opinion to myself before looking over the file. His name was Yusuke Urameshi. Had no father. Has an alcoholic mother. Trouble maker. Skipped school almost every day. Died, but came back a week ago. Has a girlfriend named Keiko Yukimura. In secondary scho-.

Wait.

What?!

"He DIED?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, but I gave him a second chance."

Great, I think Koenma's trying to kill me now. "Is it safe to be on his team?" I asked, cringing slightly at the thought. I don't want to die anytime soon, thank you. Living is pretty wonderful.

"He died saving a child, Kira," he stated bluntly.

I smiled down at the picture. "Aww, a big tough guy saving a little kid~! That's so cute~!"

"Yes, he's a real sweetheart, now listen to me." I looked back at him. "You and Yusuke will be going on your first mission together very soon. The fate of the three worlds rely on you two getting the three items that were stolen back. All. Of. Them. Do you understand?" he asked, ignoring the glare that I gave him.

"Gee, thanks, Koenma." I sneered at him in annoyance. "You know, I knew about those stupid items in that King's Vault and I didn't want them so nya!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Koenma, however, didn't waver. "I'm being serious, Kira. If you mess up even once you're going to prison. I'm done giving you a slap on the wrist, and you're on your own now. You choose what to do with your life and you live with the consequences for your actions," he said sternly.

I frowned, my shoulders sagging. "I really messed up this time, huh?" I asked, feeling like a child now.

He nodded. "Yes."

I let out another sigh, my bangs flying upwards before gently falling back against my forehead. This day was really starting to suck. Sure, it could be _a lot _worse, but this wasn't the most ideal position that I wanted to be in. At all. I mean, would you want to be forced to go on a team that could get you killed? Oh, and lets not forget that I could still go to jail for 100 fucking years if I make a mistake! A mistake which I know I'm going to make since the whole fucking universe is apparently against me for some stupid reason. Dammit me for getting caught! I should know how to get away from Koenma's stupid guards by now, but nooo! I just have to be a complete dumb ass _every single fucking time! _

I sucked in a deep breath, growing serious again as a thought came to mind. "When King Enma comes back, will he be OK with this? He doesn't really like me you know..." I mumbled, shuddering as I thought of the huge ruler of Reikai.

Koenma froze.

I blinked, watching the toddler prince's eyes widen in a look of absolute horror.

Uh...?

"Koenma?" I asked, now slightly nervous. "You OK?"

Koenma, however, kept that same terrified look on his face. "What day is it?" he asked, catching me off guard for a moment.

"Um...The twentieth I think?" I asked more than answered.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

I jumped back, staring at him with a scared expression. "If I'm wrong I'm sorry! Geez! What's wrong with you?" I asked, my heart beating wildly. Damn, he acts like he's going to get murdered or something!

"My father, Kira! My _father!_" Koenma stressed, as if that would explain everything. I just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "He's coming back in a _week! _If he finds out what happened to the items he's going to kill me! And you! I don't _know _what will happen to you! He'll probably think it was you and execute you on the spot!" he shouted.

My stomach dropped. "Are...are you serious?"

Koenma stared at me like I was an idiot once again. "Kira, he'll _destroy_ Ningenkai if he finds out! I doubt he'll let one person live! Especially you because of your record!"

I hated how that was true.

Oh god.

"_Fuck!_" I shouted, my hands flying to my head.

"Botan!" Koenma shouted urgently, and a second later the blue haired ferry girl came into the room.

The poor grim reaper looked scared just by the sound of Koenma's voice. I'd hate to see how she'd act if she found out. "Yes, Lord Koenma? What happened?" she asked, looking back and forth at Koenma's and my identical horrified expressions.

"Get Kira a uniform so she can blend in in Ningenkai, quickly!" he ordered, hopping off of his chair.

Pink eyes narrowed in confusion. "What? I thought Kira was still on probation?" Koenma, however, was running towards the large double doors, ignoring here. "Lord Koenma! Where are you going?"

"No time to explain!" Koenma snapped, half his body out the door now. "Just do it!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Botan and I to cringe at the sound before turning to each other. I could tell that she wanted me to explain, but all I wanted to do was wear that uniform thing and start looking for those items before Enma fucking killed me! I was _not _going to die for doing absolutely nothing! Goddammit, I thought this day couldn't get any worse, but you know what? It did! Its going right down the fucking shitter now! See! I told you all the universe hates me! I have _two_ possible ways of dieing now, and both of them have very high percentages of happening to me! Fu-!

"Kira?" I snapped back to reality and turned to the ferry girl once again. "Whats going on?"

I looked up at her. "Let me just say this, Botan. If I don't get that uniform I'm going to _die_ by the hands of a _very _pissed off God," I said in the most serious tone I've ever used in my life.

Botan just looked even more confused than before.

* * *

**Ending it here! I don't know how many times I'm going to re-do this story, but until I'm satisfied it could take forever. **

**I'm going to start re-rewriting the chapters and then I'm going to pick up where I left off. Lets just hope that I'll get over my writers block by then. xD**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the prologue and I hope you'll continue to read this story!**

**Review, please! I would love to hear from you! :D**

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~*Story Start*~*~*~

My arms were crossed over my chest, fingers nervously drumming against my blue clad forearms. I was restless, turning around to look over my shoulder in hopes of seeing Koenma and Yusuke running into the building. However, no such luck. The area that the shack I settled myself in was completely quiet, and the lack of noise and movement was really fucking with my nerves. However, I had to wait like Koenma told me to like a good little girl for once, but dammit did I hate having to do that.

I leaned my back against a large crate, closing my eyes as I tried to think of other things. Just constantly wondering where they were wasn't going to make them come any faster.

It was in that moment that a certain name came into mind, a name that I had only learned recently:

Yusuke Urameshi.

I had to admit just from reading his file I was interested in meeting the kid. Being a delinquent with a job to protect a whole planet didn't really seem like a normal choice. Lots of laws were involved with this job, or so I heard anyway, and someone like him didn't seem to fit the criteria of being the goody-two-shoes hero of the world. However, even if I was interested in wanting to meet him that didn't mean that I was willing to wait like this.

_Dammit, Koenma, what's taking you two?_

_..._

Son of a _bitch_! Didn't I say earlier that wondering where they were wouldn't help?!

Ugh.

I brought my fingers to my brow I rubbed at a methodical pace, taking in a slow breath. No matter what I did to take my mind off of his case, I couldn't. But could you blame me? A massively pissed off God could be planning my _execution _in a _week_! If that didn't warrant any kind of fear than I don't know what the fuck did! I didn't even _do _anything this time, but I was still going to get a punishment!

I know I was too, so _don't _think I'm overreacting. Enma has been trying his damnedest to finally put me in jail or kill me. Either or. Anyway, I've caused him nothing but trouble, especially when it involved Koenma letting me go with a warning. The prince has gotten so many spankings from his father that even I'm feeling guilty about everything that I've done up 'til now! I don't usually feel guilty because its the fucking _jewels! _You know, the red rubies, sparkling green emeralds, clear diamonds, ocean blue sapphires, the blazing garnets and the...and the...the...

...

What was I talking about again?

I face palmed, fake tears sitting on the rims of my eyes. _I'm seriously fucking screwed this time_, I thought to myself, a pitiful groan rumbling in my throat.

However, my thoughts ceased when my ears suddenly perked up at the sound of unfamiliar voice. With my youkai hearing, which like every youkai in Makai, far surpassed ningens by a mile. From the feeling of the Energies they were a few good yards away from the shack. My heart lept up and a sigh of relief passed through my lips when I heard the unfamiliar voice speak once again:

"Well isn't this place shady? I feel like I'm gonna be one of those kids that you find on the back of milk cartons."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. _Milk...cartons?_ I thought, sweat dropping.

Damn ningens and their unfamiliar words.

"Yusuke, can you be serious for one second?" Koenma's irritated voice snapped at the black haired boy, and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud at his anger. "Now get inside so I can explain your case."

Yusuke let out a scoff. "My apologies, _Sir_," came his sarcastic reply.

_I think me and this kid are going to get a long ju~st fine_, I couldn't help but think to myself with a smirk.

The door to the shack slid open and the moment the young ningen walked in we both set our sights on one another. The fleeting look of shock appeared on Yusuke's face before he composed himself, eyes narrowing into a glare. I had to smirk wider at that, this kid was very interesting indeed.

"Who are you?" was the young boy's demand.

I stared at him for a moment, unmoving, before I uncrossed my arms and step towards him. "Well, I can see that _someone_," I shot a glare towards Koenma, "failed to inform you of me, but I'm a member of the team. Nice to meet you, I'm Kira," I said, bowing slightly.

"What?" Yusuke rose an eyebrow before his glare was directed at the prince. "Thanks for keeping that from me, Koenma," he said, voice laced with annoyance.

Koenma, as he floated far above us, let out a sigh. "I was just getting to that," he said bluntly.

"Right," I mumbled, turning to Yusuke. "So, you're the new Spirit Detective, huh?"

For the first time the black haired boy dropped his glare, and a relaxed expression came over his face. "Yep. I'm Diaper Head's little crony, and I guess you are too if you don't mind me saying," he said, arms crossed behind his head.

"Hey!" Koenma snapped, an irk mark on his temple.

"Diaper Head?" I smirked, glancing at Koenma for a moment. "I like you, Kid, you're all right," I said, giving Yusuke a smile.

"You too." A thoughtful expression soon came. "Why did he make you do this anyway?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment before I looked off to the side, deliberately making my face blank. "Um...you could say that I was a person whose job required stealth in order to purloin somethings that were rather valuable," I said.

Koenma face palmed at my word choice, shaking his head slightly.

Yusuke looked lost. "What?"

"She was a thief, Yusuke," Koenma ignored my glare, "and I gave her a choice to either join you or send her to jail in Reikai for 100 years without probation," he said, rolling his eyes.

The Spirit Detective let out a low whistle. "Damn, 100 years? What exactly did you steal?" he asked.

A smirk that almost looked feral appeared on my lips. "Ooh, tons of jewels~! I stole from both Ningenkai and Makai, from the highest aristocrats, royal families, banks, museums, homes; you name it. I hit them _all. _I got diamonds, garnets, emeralds, sapphires, amethyst, alexandrites, spinels, topaz, opals, pearls gold, silver, platinum, and I got..." My eyes glazed over a bit. "I...I...and..." I trailed off, lost in my memories.

"Um..." Yusuke sweat dropped, turning to Koenma. "Is she all right?" he asked.

"Please don't encourage her into talking about her thieving days, Yusuke," Koenma said with a sigh, staring at my form blankly. "If she steals even once while she's on the team I'm sending her to jail. So, I don't need her feeling the need to take things more than she already does, okay?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Wow, you're serious about that?"

Upon hearing my jail time I came back to reality, grimacing at the thought. "Yep, fun, huh?" I asked sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at the prince childishly.

"Do you think Kira will be all right going after those things you were telling me about?" Yusuke asked, and I had to keep the angry look off my face. I. Don't. Want. Them. God! "You said that they were pretty valuable too, right?"

"I only like gems and jewels!" I snapped with an irk mark. "I could care less about those things!"

Yusuke smirked at me. "Sure."

"Hey!" I shouted, an irk mark pulsing on my temple.

"Okay, enough!" Yusuke and I quickly looked towards Koenma, seeing the toddler rubbing his temples at a therapeutic pace, obviously the sign of a headache. "If you two are done with getting to know each other, can we please get started on this case?" he asked us, and I winced at the thought of it, especially at my awaiting punishment.

Yusuke and I only nodded, mouths shut.

A thankful look took over Koenma's face before he motioned us to set our sights at the center of the shack. A second later a portal opened, and dark purple mist appeared inside. A movement came to my left and I saw Yusuke sitting down with a look of interest, eyes fixated in slight awe. I, however, leaned against the crates once again, already knowing the three items that we needed to get back. Yusuke probably didn't know what they were or what they looked like, so he would need a little bit of information before we were thrust out to fend for ourselves on this mission.

Which my kill us.

Fun.

"All right you two, your chief concerns will be recovering the items," Koenma spoke up, a steel sword with a brown handle in the shape of a malformed dragon. "The Shadow Sword will make a monster from whoever it cuts."

_Ouch_, I thought.

A new picture came through the portal, showing a small mirror with a white braided rope attached.

"The Forlorn Hope emits a cryptic power at full moon," the prince continued.

The last picture showed an orb that glowed an unearthly color of green; thin black trails crawling over the surface that vaguely reminded me of that ball that ningens kick around.

"And the Orb of Baast can capture living souls, especially those of children," Koenma finished.

I frowned at that one.

"Cheery," Yusuke said sarcastically with a forced laugh as he looked at it. "Who came up with that one?"

Koenma turned to the young Spirit Detective. "Understand Yusuke these artifacts were forged from darkness to pray on the weak and desperate. They were created eons ago by the universe itself and serve as a vital role in balancing life. But in the wrong hands they can also destroy and tip the scale towards evil, get them Yusuke. As a living ningen you're the best chance we've got while they're on Earth," he said, eyes narrowed seriously.

"Gee, thanks Koenma, guess I'm not needed," I snapped with a glare.

Koenma, however, ignored me.

_Jerk_, I thought with a growl, crossing my arms with a pout.

"Don't say anything more," Yusuke suddenly spoke up, a cocky smirk playing across his lips as he stood up. "You brought me back to life, right?" He looked at Koenma. "Well, I'm guessing I can do something useful to earn my keep."

I glared at both of them now. "Should I just leave!? I thought I was helping!" I whined, fake tears forming.

Yusuke laughed good naturedly. "Don't worry Kira, I'm looking forward to the company, searching for these items would be really boring by myself," he said, flashing me a grin.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically with a smile.

Koenma looked relieved. "Its in your hands, you two," he said.

* * *

"So, you're a demon, right?"

I turned towards Yusuke, curiosity and questions shimmering in his brown eyes. Despite the ningens that walked around us in the busy streets he still couldn't help but ask that questions. However, I wouldn't really care if he shouted it to be completely honest. I never understood why ningens weren't suppose to know about youkai, but Enma had made it rather clear for reasons unknown. What a nice ruler.

Pff.

"Yep." I nodded with a grin. "Do you know anything about youkai?" I asked back just as curious.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, arms crossed behind his head. "Well, everything that I know comes from stories, but I doubt they're really true," he answered with a shrug, glancing down at me.

"Like what?" I blinked up at him in interest.

"Like there are different kinds of demons based on what their powers are or something." Yusuke elaborated when I kept quiet with a continuous look of curiosity. "Like lightning demons, light demons, fire, ice, water, wind and all that stuff," he said.

I looked surprised. "Really?"

Yusuke looked down at me with a frown. "Was I wrong?" he asked back.

"No, actually you're right." I couldn't help but smile in a bit of pride. "But there are more than just elemental youkai, there are demons who can use plants, Energy, and some are animals just to name a few."

"Cool." Yusuke smirked. "What are you?"

"I'm a Shadow Youkai, and you can just guess how I used my powers with my former job." I had a cocky smirk of my own forming on my lips, it dropped a second later though. "But, I have to say right now that I've ever fought before. I just escaped, so don't be angry if I'm not much help in battles," I said with an apologetic look, and I hated how very true that was.

God dammit, I'm even more useless!

Ugh.

Yusuke, however, didn't seem fazed by that. "Hey, that could come in handy, so don't worry." I just stared at him blankly. "Besides, you've got to be fast because you were a thief, right?" he asked, still at ease.

I just nodded.

"See! Just use that and we're all good," he said simply.

"And then we both die a horrible death because I have no strength at all to accompany my speed," I finished rather bluntly.

Yusuke sweat dropped. "Well, aren't we optimistic," he commented sarcastically.

I laughed, making him raise an eyebrow. Poor kid, probably thinks I have some kind of bipolar disorder or something. "You'll be getting use to that really quickly, Yusuke, so don't worry. Besides, I really could die if we don't get those items back," I said, my smile faltering slightly.

"Why?" the Spirit Detective asked.

"You know of King Enma, right?" A quick nod. "Well, Enma really hates me and he'll think I took them, so he won't hesitate to get me out of the picture," I said with a nervous laugh.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Gee, that's nice," he mumbled to himself.

"I know right?" I let out a sigh, turning my gaze to fall on the ningens around us. "But our first priority is finding those three youkai who took the items. If they were able to get through Koenma's guards without a problem its safe to assume that they are smart enough to try and blend in with the ningens," I said, my mouth forming into a serious frown.

Yusuke nodded, seriousness taking him over as well. Silence descended upon us and we walked in the direction that Koenma had told us earlier, but there was no such luck. I was checking all the Energies that were around us for any sign of youkai properties. Usually I didn't have a problem, but with so many people around me at once my senses were having a hard time trying to pinpoint on youkai, especially in this mess. Yusuke was keeping an eye out as well, but since the poor boy was so new to this life his Energy was strong enough to sense out youkai like I was.

_If I wasn't here who knows how Yusuke would have done this_, I thought to myself as I glared at the thought of a certain prince. _He could have died for all I know. _

It was ten minutes later of searching when we finally reached Uptown like Koenma had told us, or at least I think it was based on how Yusuke was now really searching. His eyes now watching all around him, never missing anyone's face that walked past us. To be honest I was a bit impressed by how Yusuke was taking all of this, especially when I kept thinking of his record. I thought he would have at least put up a fight, but he was acting pretty professional.

In his teenage ningen way.

"All these rich kids, all shopping," Yusuke suddenly snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets "How does Koenma expect us to find them in this mess?" he asked as he took a seat a near by bench.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I mumbled, plopping down next to him.

An annoyed growl rumbled in Yusuke's throat, and I had to sympathize with him. "Some help he was! "We think they're somewhere in Uptown!" he says," he spat with a glare, laying down with his arms cushioning his head.

"Its Koenma, he doesn't give enough information all the time," I said with a sarcastic smirk.

However, that dropped when I suddenly stiffened, a spike of Youkai Energy reaching my senses. My eyes snapped around, red orbs searching for any sign of illusion over any of the ningens that bustled through the outside shopping center. To my right Yusuke narrowed his eyes, brown orbs still fixated on the sky. He must have sensed it as well, and once again I was impressed by this kid. It seemed like his Energy was steadily growing little by little. Maybe finding these items wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Hello," Yusuke spoke up, eyebrows raised. "That feels a little awkward."

"Someone! Call an ambulance! Its a kid!"

"What happened!?"

"I don't know, he fainted!"

Yusuke and I quickly got to our feet, eyes snapping to a group of ningens that were huddled around in a circle. We both shared glances before we walked towards the crowd and pushed our way through them to find two people at the center. A middle aged man and a young boy were there, and it was safe to assume they were father and son. The father had a horrified look on his face, while the boy laid limp in his arms with a blank, glazed over look in his eyes.

A mist suddenly spilled out of the boy's mouth, forming into a miniature cloud with a tail. My eyes widened as I gasped, and I heard Yusuke do the same beside me, our thoughts going to Koenma's words:

"_The Orb of Baast can capture living souls, especially those of children." _

"Oh no," I mumbled to myself quietly.

A smirk quickly formed on Yusuke's face, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "I think that's what they call a lead, folks," he said to himself with a cocky glint in his eyes before he pushed his way back out of the crowd, following the soul as it began to race away.

"Hey!" I shouted, quickly following him. Damn kid and his impulsiveness!

The two of raised down the sidewalk out of Uptown, still keeping our sights on the soul that thankfully stayed relatively close to the ground. However, Yusuke and I both stopped for a moment when the soul took a sharp right turn into an alleyway, but quickly remembering that it could lead us to one of the criminals we got our bearings back quickly. However, it grew increasingly hard when the soul keep going around every corner that we came upon, each time us getting further away from us.

"Hey, wait up!" Yusuke shouted, the soul having gone around another corner and disappearing out of sight once again.

I growled, an irk mark forming on my temple. _If I knew this goddamn area I would be able to go ahead to keep my eyes on it, but since I have no sense of fucking direction I would just get lost, _ I thought to myself angrily

However, my thoughts were cut off when we turned the corner to see it gone. The only life that was around were middle aged ningen males that were obviously not popular in the society. The area we were in was broken down with shops that had broken windows and doorways covered in boards. Broken bottles and litter covered the ground, and the smell that hung in the air didn't sit well with my nose in the least. It was obvious that this was the slums of Ningenkai, and I couldn't help but feel a touch of "home" here.

Ha. Makai was not what I considered a home.

"Stick close," Yusuke mumbled to me, eyes still on the ningens before us.

I blinked up at him with surprise, but I hid the smirk that wanted to show. _Aww, beneath his cocky, tough exterior he's a complete sweetheart, _I thought to myself, finding his behavior ridiculously cute.

I sound like an old lady.

Eww...

With a shake of my head I walked close to Yusuke, even though I knew that I at least had strength enough to defend myself against ningens, even if they were males. But as we walked further into the alleyway slums I found myself just a little on edge. Men with beer bottles were all looking at us, while some were sitting in stripped machines or leaned against walls that were little with words in various different colors.

Yusuke slowed to a stop, and I followed his lead. "Uptown became downtown real quick," he said to me in a hushed tone.

"And those men just seem like perfect gentlemen," I whispered back, smirking.

Yusuke smirked as well, but we both stopped when our eyes landed on a man that sat on a crate a few feet away from the other men that loitered around in the alley. He was a tall man that seemed around nine feet tall with a muscular build. He had short, messy hair; dark, confident eyes and a slight, charismatic smile (or was that a smirk?) on his lips. He wore a tight, green shirt, which was tucked into denim-blue jeans that extended down into his white sneakers.

That wasn't why I set my sights on him though, it was the faded horns that were on his forehead. Horns that could only be seen by those with high enough Energy.

"Yusuke," I whispered. "You see the guy in the green shirt?"

"The one with the horns? Yeah, I see him." Yusuke said as he pulled out a small circular eyepiece and looked through it. "There it is! The Orb...thingy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Where?"

"Right pocket," he answered in a hushed tone once again.

The youkai let out a yawn as he stood up, arms stretched above his head. He began to walk away and the both of us looked at each other before we gave a simultaneous nod. If we followed him we were definitely going to find the other two thieves.

Yusuke put away his eyepiece. "Here we go," he said.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, and out of my peripheral vision another hand did the same for Yusuke. We both turned around to see another ningen there, and I grimaced at the smell of beer that emitted from his body like a wave. Sometimes I really cursed myself for having a heightened sense of smell, it really was disgusting.

"Hey kids, you got some cash for me?" the man asked with an 'intimidating' smirk, which I had to roll my eyes at. Yes. _Real _intimidating.

Pff.

Yusuke turned with slightly wide eyes. "Sorry minor league, we don't have time for you."

"That's the wrong answer."

Hearing the other voice we turned around to see five other men walking towards us with that same damn look. An annoyed sigh spilled from my lips, shoulders sagging. Geez, did these guys really think that they were scary? I couldn't fight worth shit but I knew just from looking at them that I could kick all of their asses by myself. Not that that's much of an accomplishment or anything, but whatever.

I looked over at Yusuke to see a glare in his eyes, feeling the same annoyance as I was experiencing. "They seem pretty persistent here, Yusuke, I guess we should at least give them _something_," I said sadistically.

"Well, don't say I didn't give you fair," Yusuke slammed his fist into one of the men's jaw, "warning!"

I fell into a crouch and swung my leg into another man's, sending him sprawling to the ground before he could blink. I quickly got to my feet, twisting around to slam my fist into a man's face, instantly knocking him out without any further need of violence. I heard the sound of fists connecting with skin and I knew that the other were taken care of, especially at the thuds that later emitted in the air as their bodies hit the ground.

I dusted my hands with a look of satisfaction. "Well, that was fun."

Yusuke didn't give any answer or sound of agreement, running forward with eyes looking all over the place. However, when the youkai was nowhere in sight he stopped. "Damn," he cursed under his breath, eyes forming into a glare once again.

Without any further delay the two of us raised our ways through the back alleys before we came to forest. I had sensed the youkai at least going in this direction, and as we got closer and closer I could feel two others joining his. I would have at least been happy about that if I wasn't scared of getting us both killed, and if it didn't start raining. I don't know if it was some kind of bad omen, but it wasn't helping my mood in the least. Yes, I'm pretty pessimistic right now, but I have the fucking right to be, so leave me alone!

"Dammit," Yusuke growled, coming to a stop underneath a tree and brushing off the rain water from his green jacket. "This stupid rain is going to wash away his tracks!"

I glared at him. "Yes, because there obviously isn't someone here who can sense youkai," I snapped.

Yusuke blinked down at me. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "Smart one."

An irk mark formed on Yusuke's temple. "Well, if you're so great at finding their Energy or whatever, then tell me where the hell they are!" he snapped right back at me, and I swear I saw a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks at his blunder.

Ha.

However, I quickly became serious turning to my left. "They're over there, look," I instructed.

Yusuke did as I said, his brown eyes following mine to see a wall of Energy shooting up into the black clouds. The aquamarine hue stood out against the darkness that washed over the forest, and I knew that with his Spirit Energy that he would be able to see it as well. I didn't know if those three youkai were either stupid or confident enough to give out their location like that, but I really didn't want an answer. It was probably the one that I didn't want to come true, because nothing ever goes the way that I want it to.

"You just used that wall of Energy to find them," Yusuke suddenly said bluntly.

I glared at him, an irk mark pulsing. "I did not!"

* * *

Yusuke and I split up, acknowledging that my skills in sneaking and stealth were rather important. So, with masked Energy and expert foot work I weaved my way through the trees and onto branches. Before I departed I told Yusuke to stay back until I came and said it was safe enough for him. It was pretty ironic considering it was coming from me, but this kid was only fourteen years old and I wasn't about to send him first Besides, I could easily hide myself without getting caught, so why not?

When I came to a clearing I saw three figures, but there one of them was staying in the shadows away from the other two. One was the youkai Yusuke and I had seen minutes earlier, while the other two were completely unknown to me. The one that was in the center with the first youkai was a man who was far shorter than him. The youkai had black hair and blood red eyes; dressed in nothing but black with a white scarf around his neck. In his hand was the Shadow Sword. The one far away had long red hair and emerald green eyes, and wore a pink uniform that vaguely reminded me of Yusuke's uniform, but it was obvious that he wasn't from the same school.

"Oh, yes!" the black haired youkai said with satisfaction. "This is perfect!"

My eyes snapped to his form, and I tensed up when I saw him raise the Shadow Sword. I held my breath in fear that I had been seen, but when the man just flitted around the area swinging the sword in order to test it out, I relaxed my body slightly. Only slightly. The black haired mans speed was nothing to overlook, and it scared me to admit that he was even faster than me. I was barely able to keep up with him, hardly being able to see his solid form before it disappeared.

_Fuck_, I hissed to myself, eyes narrowed.

However, I jumped out of my thoughts when the sound of bark splitting and cracking loudly met my ears. A tree had shattered and a lower class youkai appeared on the broken stump where a tree had previously been. It took the sky, but only made it a few feet before it landed and turned into stone. The black haired youkai landed a second later in a crouch, the Shadow Sword pointing outward and laying on the grass. I swallowed thickly, now very weary of this man. My eyes didn't leave him once as he stood from his position, turning towards the taller youkai a few feet away from him.

That man was definitely the leader of this band of thieves, and his abilities only proved that.

"If the sword can make youkai from trees just think what it'll make from ningens." the black haired man said, a sadistic smirk on his lips. "I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire youkai army!"

_Oh, well isn't he charming_, I spat, glaring at the man dangerously.

Bastard.

The taller youkai laughed, and I shuddered at the both of them. "I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls I even know how we'll feed them all." He grabbed something from the right pocket of his denim-blue jeans, and the familiar green glow met my eyes. "The Orb of Baast!" he announced with a loud laugh.

Hiei turned towards the youkai that continued to hide in the shadows. "And once the moon becomes full we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right?" he asked.

Upon hearing his name Kurama walked out into the light, and I couldn't help but notice how stoic his expression was. He definitely contrasted with the two. But what really put me off was his eyes. They held nothing in them, as if they were guarded by steel and nothing could penetrate them. He was a mystery, and that made me fear him more than the other two. Kurama had the eyes of someone who had seen many things in his life; someone who was very wise. Just from that it was obvious that he was the more experienced fighter in this group, and something told me that I didn't want to fight him.

Ever.

"Sorry, I must withdraw from this alliance," Kurama's calm voice spoke, instantly catching my attention.

…

Wait, what?

Did I just miss something?

I narrowed my eyes at Kurama once again, looking into his eyes once more. Nothing. Never before did I ever want to know what was going on in someone's mind. I mean, if I was still a thief and I wanted the power to dominate Ningenkai then I would be all for staying with them. He didn't seem scared so that obviously was off the list of why he wanted to leave, and he didn't seem like the type who was just quit half-way through something because of nothing.

Hiei and the other youkai stared at him in shock. "What!?" they both gasped out.

_That's what I wanna know!_ I couldn't help but think.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Hiei growled angrily, his blood red eyes alight with fury. "Surely you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far!"

"Yes," was Kurama's reply.

_Well, at least he's honest. _I sweat dropped.

That, however, was the wrong thing to say to short youkai. "You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this ningen world has made you just like them! Spineless and ready to be walked on!" he spat heatedly, a tone of disgust in his words.

"I don't give a fuck if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot." The tall youkai held out his hand. "Give us the pretty little mirror," he said with that annoying smirk once again.

"I can't," Kurama refused easily. "I have great need for it myself first."

"All right," the tall youkai said, and I looked at him, only narrow my eyes when I saw him run towards Kurama with his right fist balled into a fist and held back in a punching position. "Then I'll punch it out of you!"

"Excuse me neighbors!" Yusuke's voice suddenly greeted.

The tall youkai stopped instantly when he heard the unfamiliar voice, and forgot about Kurama's betrayal like it never happened.

Oh, _fuck!_

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes darted towards my right along with the other three youkai. Yusuke stepped into the clearing with a branch hovering above his head in a makeshift umbrella He had an overconfident smirk on his face, and I felt myself staring at him like he was some kind of idiot. What the fuck is wrong with him?! These guys are youkai! They don't give a shit if you're a fucking child, they will kill you if they find out you've snuck up on them while they were discussing something like this! I swear to god this kid is a goddamn idiot sometimes!

"Couldn't help but notice that there's no rain falling here" Yusuke's smirk grew wider, making me roll my eyes. " Maybe next time you guys go stealing some magic toys you should hide where its not so obviously sunny. Just a tip," he said 'helpfully'.

"Yusuke, really?" I asked with a growl as I jumped down next to him, ignoring the stares that were now on me. "Does the art of stealth mean nothing to you?"

Yusuke just shrugged calmly.

My right eye twitched in anger and disbelief. "Fucking dumb ass!"

"Who are you?" Hiei suddenly asked us, that dangerous look filling his eyes once again. "And how do you know about the artifacts?"

"Give us your name," the taller youkai demanded.

I gave an amused look. "Well, aren't we feeling rather important?" I simpered.

Two heated glares fell on my form.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh, thank you, hope you'd ask." Yusuke threw the branch away, thrusting his thumb towards himself (while I resisted the urge to face palm), saying rather boastfully, "Hello boys the names Yusuke, I'm a Spirit Detective."

"Kira," I answered. "Same goes for me, I think."

The tall youkai looked at us with slightly wide eyes, but it wasn't really a look of fear, just a bit of surprise. "Spirit Detective?" he asked.

"Don't worry, they're just Koenma's fools." Hiei smirked, his guard now dropped and confidence was evident in his posture as he said, "He must have been the only ningen they could round up, his Spirit Energy is pathetic."

I glared at him, but I saw Yusuke just taking it in stride.

"And this poor excuse of a youkai is barely above the lowest class, she's no threat," Hiei mocked.

Bastard!

My anger flared at that remark, and never before did I hate being so weak. The bastard, to my reluctance, was actually stronger than me by a lot and I knew I couldn't take him. I felt my hands tighten into fists by my sides, and my teeth clenched. But my anger only continued to grow when the tall youkai, the weaker of the three, actually let out a loud laugh at me. Probably seeing the vexation in my appearance, which only made me feel worse. I never could control my emotions.

"Have you ever heard of the saying "Overconfidence precedes carelessness"?" I spat heatedly, ruby orbs meeting crimson.

Hiei glared right back, growling.

"Hey!" Yusuke suddenly shouted, knocking the both of us back to the matter at hand. "Where are you going!?"

I looked to my left, seeing Kurama walking away from the four of us calmly with his hands in his pockets. My eyes widened and my mouth fell, not knowing how to take this guy. I know that we not be the strongest people around, but how can he just walk away like that!? Despite even hearing Yusuke calling him out Kurama didn't even stop or slow down, his body now covered in shadows. Son of a bitch! We're the fucking authorities here, dammit! Fear us!

"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested," was the red heads answer, disappearing.

Like Yusuke and I, Hiei stared after Kurama in complete shock and anger. "Stop, Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!" he snapped, jumping into the air before he disappeared after the strange feeling youkai.

"Hey!" Yusuke called with a frown. "Don't leave yet you guys, we just got here!"

_Damn them!_ I hissed to myself.

Annoyance soon took over Yusuke, and he began to finally take this seriously. "So much for manners," he snapped sarcastically, his right hand clenching into a fist.

A familiar loud laugh echoed around the area, making both Yusuke and I tense and a frown tugged at my lips. Our eyes snapped to the tall youkai that still stood before us, a large smirk spread across his face. I swallowed thickly, sliding in an unsteady fighting position. I knew that I said that he was weaker than the other two, but he was still stronger than I was, and of course that meant Yusuke as well.

Shit.

"Don't feel bad, Kid, I'm much more polite than those two brats." The tall youkai grinned, and a bad feeling fell over me "I'll turn myself in nice and neat, if I can't rip off your heads!" he said sadistically.

_Oh, hurray,_ I thought dryly.

Yusuke scoffed lightly. "Sounds like a deal, just don't pull my hair" he said with a smirk.

I glared at the ningen. "Yusuke! Shut. Up!" I hissed.

However, the black haired boy ignored me, but with good reason. My eyes caught the movement of the tall youkai walking over to us, and he came to a stop only a few inches away from us. I took a step back, intimidated with his large body towering over my rather short one. When I said he was nine feet tall I thought that he just looked really tall from far away, but up close I wasn't far off from his real height. I frowned, a whine wanting to be shown rather desperately right now.

"But if you don't mind waiting, I need a little snack," the youkai said.

I rose an eyebrow. _A snack?_

My question soon found its answer when a familiar green sphere appeared once again out of the youkai's pocket, and my stomach churned at the thought. Oh, no...

Yusuke stiffened at the sight of the Orb. "What do you mean?" he asked, eyes widening slightly.

"I find this Orb very useful, I never have to cook anymore," the youkai said with a laugh, reaching into the Orb to pull out a familiar looking soul that squirmed between his fingers. "People don't realize how hard it is to eat ningen souls; you gotta cook the ningens so they taste good, but not enough to kill 'em. But this, it takes all the guess work out of it; pulls them from the body still alive so all you get is good clean soul."

"You sick fuck," I growled dangerously, fists clenched tightly at my sides.

"Is that..." Yusuke gasped, eyes widening even more. "Is that the little kid?"

The tall youkai looked at the two of us, his disgusting expression not changing. "They're the best," he said with a satisfied gleam in his eyes, placing the soul in his mouth without a moment of hesitation.

My mouth dropped open in horror, a shuttering gasp escaping my lips.

"Monster!" Yusuke shouted, glaring furiously. "Spit him out!"

I quickly looked over at him, but before I could say anything Yusuke slammed the top of his knee deep into the youkai's gut. The youkai's eyes bulged out of his head, and from the shock he opened his mouth. The little soul quickly squirmed into the air, and before the youkai could even blink Yusuke punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. However, I snapped out of my surprised state when I saw the Orb of Baast fall from the youkai's hand onto the ground with a thump. Not wanting to take the risk I rushed to it and grabbed it out of reach from the bastard's hand.

I couldn't help but shudder though, a strange feeling washing over my body as I held the Orb in my hands. It made me feel fidgety, and I couldn't wait to give it to Koenma so I wouldn't have to be near it again. Thank god I never wanted to go after these things...

Yusuke smirked, letting out a small laugh. "And that's a knock out," he said with satisfaction.

I looked up at the sound of his voice, smiling. "Nice going, Yusuke."

"Thanks." His eyes suddenly looked upwards, and I followed them to see the little soul disappear along with the wall of Energy that surrounded us, the rain falling down once again. "That's right little boy your safe now, just fly on home to your body," he said softly to himself, smiling at where the soul once stood.

I smiled at him, finally understanding why Koenma had chosen him to be the new Spirit Detective.

Walking over to him, I held up the Orb. "Here."

Yusuke looked down, and upon seeing the item a smirk formed once again. "Two more to go," he said, grinning down at me and I smiled right back at him, relief flooding my system.

_That wasn't so hard, _I thought to myself.

However, that thought immediately died when I saw a large shadow fall over Yusuke and I, and a familiar looking youkai that I had wished would have stayed down.

I paled. _Son of a __**bitch! **_

Yusuke felt the youkai's presence at his back, and he let out a gasp as he swiftly turned around. The space between him and us was too narrow, and Yusuke took it upon himself to push the both of us back a few steps before standing in front of me.

I back up a bit more though, protectively holding the Orb of Baast to my chest.

Like hell he was getting this again.

"For a ningen you're pretty decent," the youkai complimented, smirking.

However, Yusuke glared up at him. "Whats your problem? Get back on the ground! I hit you too hard for you to be on your feet!" he snapped.

The youkai let out another laugh before he leaned forward into a crouch, fists clenched tightly. Yusuke stared on in confusion and suspicion, but I knew what he was doing. His Youkai Energy formed red around his body, and I felt his power grow stronger. His body began to grow larger and muscular, his skin turning darker and his hair growing longer, reaching the middle of his back. The horns that Yusuke and I saw on him earlier protruded from his forehead, the same going for his teeth and nails, both growing larger and sharper. The clothes that he had worn ripped apart until the only clothes he had on were the denim-blue jeans that were now shorts.

"Kira, I think we're in trouble," Yusuke spoke up, eyes wide.

I frowned, but I let out a gasp when I saw the youkai pull back his arm. "Yusuke! Watch ou-!"

Yusuke let out a shout as the claws hit his chest, slamming him back a few feet before he slid onto the ground. The front of his jacket had large slits down the front, but from what I could see they didn't hit his skin. I ran over to him, but a large clawed hand hit my side, sending me in the opposite direction. I let out a gasp of pain as I slid against the wet grass but despite it I held on tightly to the Orb. I came to a stop and rolled, gritting my teeth as burn marks appeared on my arm and legs.

Lovely.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, sitting up.

I heard Yusuke let out a gasp, and the grass rustled as he sat up himself. "Kira, you okay?" he called, and I felt a bit happy to hear the worry in his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah!"

Yusuke turned his attention back to the youkai, and a look of uncertainty flashed over his face. "Next time I see Koenma I have got to remember to ask him how to fight monsters," he said, and I had to wonder for a moment if he was just talking to himself or if he was talking to me.

"Easy, Kid, you run away!" the youkai shouted.

My eyes snapped to youkai's large form, only for them to widen a second later. The sound of bark and roots snapping met my ears, and Yusuke quickly looked in the direction of the noise, gasping in shock. In the youkai's hands was a large tree, dirt and roots falling into the large hole that was created beneath. Before I could even blink the youkai had swung the tree with ease, and the two tone plant had slammed both into Yusuke and I, and this time I wasn't able to keep my hold on the Orb like I wanted to.

I let out a shout of pain, my body slamming and bouncing against the ground before I came to a spot. Yusuke hit the ground a moment later, a grunt escaping his mouth at the abrupt and painful landing. However, when he saw a glowing green sphere out of his peripheral vision he quickly got to his knees and reached out his hand to grab it, but something made him stop short. His eyes widened in remembrance as he stared down at his pointer finger. I slowly sat up, gritting my teeth as I got to my knees. I could already feel the bruises that I was sure were on my body start to form, my arms, side and legs the main points.

Again, lovely.

"That's right! The Spirit Gun thing!" I lifted my head at Yusuke's voice, and I stared at the black haired ningen as he continued to look at his finger. "Hey! Its not working!" he shouted, eyes widening in alarm, making me narrow my eyes in confusion.

Uh...?

However, when I saw of the Orb of Baast sitting a few feet in front of him, I couldn't help but get annoyed. All the kid was doing was staring down at his goddamn finger, while a priceless fucking artifact that could destroy the whole fucking world was just sitting there. I stared at him like he was an idiot, and when he still didn't even glance at the Orb I figured that he was.

_Mother fucker! _My right eye twitched. _Yusuke, sitting and talking to yourself does not help! _

"Dammit! Mr. Iwamoto screws me once again!" he snapped to himself angrily.

_Or keep doing it, 'cause why not? _I asked sarcastically, but a sudden thought made me pause for a moment. _Wait...why aren't I doing anything?_

"Do you know what the best spices are for a soul are?"

My eyes widened in fear as I saw the youkai suddenly appear next to Yusuke's form, a large, sick smirk forming as he stared down at the ningen boy. It was that same glint that he had when he was talking about the souls from before, and that churning pain in my stomach returned.

"Yusuke!" I shouted, scared.

Oh, he better not fucking die on me, or I'm going to be pissed!

Upon hearing his name the young Spirit Detective snapped his head up, seeing the youkai leering down at him. Yusuke let out a gasp, and I could see his thoughts go blank as he stared up at the 'monster' as he called him.

"Some fear and a dash of pain!" the youkai answered letting out another loud bout of laughter.

Shit.

* * *

_**Ending it here! **_

_**Merry Christmas everyone, Happy Haukkah, and early Kwanzaa! You know, what? Happy Holidays one and all! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it took me three fucking months to make. -_-; **_

_**I promise the next update will be a lot quicker because this chapter sparked my interest once again, and I'm really excited to start this story up again. **_

_**Anyway, please review, I have cookies~~! :3 **_

_**Haha, bye everyone, see you in the next chapter! :D**_


End file.
